


Tu primer sonrojo

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, akaashi en primer año, bokuto en segundo año
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Pocos meses después de conocerse, Bokuto quiere aprender de las expresiones faciales de Akaashi, pues sabe que no son tan escasas como parece. Ha trabajado en hacerle revelar una tras una. En especial, desea ser el causante de la coloración en sus mejillas.





	Tu primer sonrojo

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS lo he escrito para la actividad #EresmisOWLmate en el grupo de Facebook Haikyuu Yaoi y también es el que le debía a Noe por cierta publicación de Es de fanfics. He demorado en ambas cosas, pero por fin lo tengo ♥

Su segundo año en Fukurodani le da tres patadas al primero. Por fuera de todo lo académico, la vida escolar —deportiva— de Bokuto ha mejorado en los meses que lleva de este curso. Ahora tiene una mayor participación en el club, ya que los de tercero de esta vez lo valoran más que los anteriores; rumores ha oído de que tiene material de estrella y de que es el candidato principal a ser capitán el próximo año. Le ha costado un mundo callarse esa emoción, pero no quiere estropear su oportunidad de resaltar como nunca en el futuro cercano.

Además, ser senpai le encanta. No entiende por qué nadie adjunta ese honorífico a su apellido aún; guarda esperanzas de que algún día pueda escucharlo. Hay un chico, armador, al que le ha puesto incontables expectativas sin siquiera darse cuenta. Siendo menor, tiene que admitir que Akaashi es el más responsable de todo el equipo. Sus compañeros también lo son —en una buena parte—, mas no en tantos ámbitos como él. Es increíble cuánto lo ha ayudado con los estudios y lo bien que administra su tiempo.

Otro secreto que guarda muy bien, solo porque está relacionado con el primero, es que le gusta la idea de que sea su vicecapitán. No sabe si le permitirán que uno de segundo lo sea, pero lo intentará. También espera que los demás de su año no se molesten por su preferencia.

Akaashi ha sido el foco de su atención desde abril. Su técnica es genial, no debe faltar demasiado para que sea nombrado titular. Su calma es refrescante en medio del griterío del gimnasio. En vez de quejarse de sus peculiaridades, ha aprendido a tratarlas por sí solo. Sabe cuándo elevar la voz, no se deja controlar por impulsos. Es tan opuesto a él que desea acercarse lo suficiente para hallar algo en común.

Gracias a lo mucho que lo observa, Bokuto ha desmentido que el chico no tiene expresiones. Aparenta ser de esos cuyas facciones son inamovibles, inalterables; pero esa es la apreciación de quienes no se esfuerzan en conocerlo. Él, interesado en obtener más y más información del moreno, ha visto cómo frunce el ceño al fallar, la sutil sonrisa al hacer caer al oponente en una trampa. Sabe muy bien que tiene una vasta colección de breves reacciones, ya que se ha enamorado la primera vez que lo vio reír; una mano intentando ocultar su boca.

Vale, enamorarse es mucho, pero está seguro de que su atracción terminará en eso.

Aparte de todas las características favorables de su personalidad, Akaashi es bonito. Lindo. Apuesto. Bien parecido. Hermoso. Bokuto no decide cuál adjetivo le va mejor. Su color tostado va de maravilla con sus ojos —que tampoco logra definir su color, enigmáticos sean—. Su cabello negro es lo único desordenado en él, y aun así parece correcto que sus ondas apunten a donde se les antoje. No lo ha comprobado, pero cree que sus manos son más grandes que las suyas; tal vez sea por los largos dedos delgados con los que juega inconscientemente en quietud. Es casi de su mismo tamaño, sin embargo, sus contexturas tienden a exagerar las comparaciones en primera instancia.

Su rostro relajado, en su estado natural, ya se le hace atractivo, y le parece aún más bonito con algo de expresión. Bokuto siempre trata de hacerlo cambiar de cara, sea la que sea, pero preferiblemente sonrisas y una que otra sorpresa. Triunfa en ocasiones, fracasa en otras por obtener fruncimientos; es feliz en la mayoría de los casos.

No obstante, hay algo que nunca le ha visto por razones emocionales, solo por calor o esfuerzo: rojez en sus mejillas. ¿Lo peor? Le urge causar esa coloración en él desde que descubrió lo lindo que le queda ese tono mientras jadea. El fuerte entrenamiento y la llegada del verano le han ayudado a memorizar cómo luce sonrojado, mas no es de la manera que lo quiere. Bokuto ansía ser él quien lo coloree, solo que no sabe cómo hacerlo sin avergonzarlo —no le agrada la idea— ni enfurecerlo —se pregunta cuánto habrá que sobrepasarse para que alcance ese nivel, y a la vez no desea averiguarlo—.

Quiere creer que, si logra ser él el motivo de un rubor tierno, es porque alguna clase de oportunidad tiene.

El segundo campamento de verano suele llevarse a cabo en Shinzen por tener las instalaciones más frescas. Eso no significa que no se derritan en sudor ni que sea imposible acalorarse, por lo que demasiada piel enrojecida ha visto en estos días, la suficiente para haberse hartado. Sin embargo, Bokuto es persistente; no se cansará hasta alcanzar su objetivo, aunque lo menos que espera es que el sueño se le haga realidad en ese lugar.

Está oscuro. Las prácticas y las cenas han acabado, solo resta que algunos más se bañen para ir a dormir. Bokuto ya se ha aseado, una toalla cuelga de sus hombros para ir secando su cabello tanto como pueda antes de acostarse. Suele intentar que no lo miren mucho con su peinado natural, mas no parece importarle que Akaashi lo esté observando a la distancia. Es más, camina en su dirección luego de unos minutos. No sabe de qué va a hablarle, supone que soltará lo primero que su cerebro envíe a su lengua.

—Bokuto-san. —Sin embargo, sus neuronas echan chispas cuando es él quien le dirige la palabra primero. Solo es capaz de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus propios labios, algo no muy raro de él—. Espero que no le moleste que pregunte, pero…

—¿Qué? —Inclina la cabeza a un lado. Él debería conocer la respuesta de lo que sea que va a preguntarle, pero está muy atento a la interrogación que saldrá del menor.

—¿Cuál es su color natural de cabello?

—¡Oh! —Oh, esa pregunta. Incluso a él debe darle curiosidad resolver el misterio. Bokuto endereza la cabeza para sacudirla—. ¿Qué crees tú, Akaashi?

—Diría que es gris por sus cejas, pero sus raíces son negras. Confunde, Bokuto-san.

—¿No hay ninguna opción por la que te inclines más?

—No estoy seguro. Podría estar tiñéndose las cejas.

—¿Crees que haría eso? —Se acerca algo más. No hay demasiada claridad y desea distinguir mejor su rostro pensativo.

—Parece el tipo de persona que lo haría para despistar.

Suelta una corta carcajada a la que Akaashi apenas junta las cejas, tal vez incómodo por su volumen en un espacio tan cerrado o molesto por pensar que se ríe de lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo por tu cuenta? —Coloca las manos en sus caderas.

Cinco segundos de silencio —murmullos lejanos de los otros chicos— en los que Akaashi parece echar medio cuerpo para atrás. Aparenta discreción al girar la cabeza a la izquierda, verlo por el rabillo del ojo y preguntar:

—¿Cómo?

Es imposible no pensar en cuánto le encanta su intento por mantenerse serio, sereno en un momento donde más bien predomina una parte menos cohibida por lo correcto.

—Cualquier medio que escojas está bien. —Se encoge de hombros.

Duda por una respiración y media.

—Agáchese un poco, por favor —pide, inclinándose hacia adelante por unos segundos como demostración. Obedece al instante.

Akaashi avanza solo unos centímetros, lleva sus manos a su cabello y tantea con pizcas de decoro. Bokuto sonríe por el simple hecho de que ama sentir dedos por su cuero cabelludo y la calidez en su pecho se expande hasta su cara por tratarse del armador. Espera que no le moleste que siga algo húmedo del baño.

Toma mechones y los mueve, peina al sentido opuesto de la carrera, inspecciona varios rincones a ras de sus raíces. El detenimiento en sus ojos que apenas parpadean y en sus labios ligeramente tensos acelera su ritmo cardíaco, mucho más por la cercanía. Hay un momento donde Akaashi pasea sus largos dedos desde su nuca hasta ambos costados, por encima de sus orejas. Bokuto lo compara con como se acaricia a los perros. Le es inevitable sonreír y cerrar un ojo por lo cerca que su flequillo estuvo de entrar en él. También cree que se le han calentado los cachetes.

Por no dejar, detalla una vez más los rasgos de Akaashi. El esfuerzo que pone en no reaccionar debe de estarle costando días de vida, porque se ha encontrado con la imagen más adorable del año, sin miedo a exagerar ni a equivocarse. Sus ojos, que por lo general suelen lucir cansados por la caída de sus párpados, están abiertos a un buen porcentaje de su capacidad. Su boca está abierta, indecisa entre formar un círculo de asombro o una sonrisa. La mejor parte, sin embargo, es el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas como pétalos en las calles de abril.

—¿Akaashi…? —Golpea su lengua suelta en su mente, porque la verdad es que no sabe cómo hacerlo en serio y ya se ha llevado malas experiencias mordiéndola.

Por supuesto que su desliz verbal rompería el encanto. Las manos se van de su cabeza y la cercanía disminuye un par de pasos. Solo el color permanece intacto entre ojos aún más abiertos y una boca que decide no tomar forma, nada más separar los labios.

—Disculpe, Bokuto-san. —Hasta su voz se oye distinta, sin la estabilidad de siempre—. Fue un atrevimiento muy grande de mi parte.

—¡No! —Se apresura en cerrar la distancia y agarrarle las muñecas—. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Tranquilo, Akaashi! Soy el primero al que no le importa el contacto físico.

—Puedo verlo —murmura con la mirada en sus manos.

—Entonces… ¿de qué color es? —Trata de devolver la normalidad a la conversación. Lo suelta. El rastro de su rojez casi se ha borrado.

—No puedo saberlo. Acaba de retocarse las raíces, ¿cierto?

—Qué detallista eres, Akaashi —canturrea un poco. Una sonrisa se asoma por las comisuras de su boca—. Confío en que algún día lo descubrirás tú solo. —Le guiña un ojo.

Si seguir con este juego le hará tener los dedos de Akaashi enredados en sus cabellos y la posibilidad de que se repita su rubor, está dispuesto a continuarlo todo lo que le sea posible. Tiene la esperanza de que, en el futuro, la excusa de la adivinanza sea innecesaria para obtener ambos deleites.


End file.
